1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an electric junction box accommodating joint terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a joint terminal mounting structure for an electric junction box for connecting plug-in-type fuses. In the figure, reference numeral 62 shows a junction box body. On the junction box body 62 are accumulated a plurality of circuit boards 63, and a bus bar terminal (tab terminal portion) 65 of each circuit board 64 projects on the surface of the circuit board 63. To the bus bar terminal 65 is connected an electric contact portion 67 of a female-to-female joint terminal 66.
Further, reference numeral 69 shows a cover made of synthetic resin and a fuse block 71 is integrally formed with the cover 69. In the fuse block 71 is formed an accommodating cavity (not shown) for the female-to-female joint terminals 66, and on the block is formed fuse insertion openings 70. Then, the junction box body 62 is covered by the cover 69 and a fuse 72 is mounted to connect a fuse terminal 73 to an upper electric contact portion 68 of the female-to-female joint terminal 66.
Then, in consideration of work efficiency to draw out the fuse, it is necessary to increase the height h in accordance with the mounting place of the electric junction box E. In such a case, a long female-to-female joint terminal 74, which is illustrated by the two dot chain line, is used.
However, in the conventional structure described above, connecting work for the bus bar terminal 65 to the female-to-female joint terminal 66 is troublesome. Besides, there is a problem that the female-to-female joint terminal 66 is apt to be insufficiently inserted, resulting in imperfect contact between the joint terminal 66 and the bus bar terminal 65. Further, in case that the long female-to-female joint terminal 74 is used, as shown in FIG. 9, when the angle between the joint terminal and the bus bar terminal 65 does not become substantially a right angle, there is a problem that the tip 75 of the contact portion is considerably inclined to interfering with the fuse block 71. This causes the cover 69 not to be assembled. Moreover, increasing the height of the fuse block 71 makes it difficult to carry out resin molding.